Zootopia's big Ball
by MFMG
Summary: Zootopia city. A masks and costumes ball. Every mammal is invited, predators and preys, it doesn't matter what you are, just enjoy the company, the food and the music, you might fall in love.


The first "Zootopia's Grand Ball" is coming, and everyone is very excited about it, because everyone, and I mean EVERY MAMMAL is "invited", it doesn't matter if you're rich or poor, worker or entrepreneur, big or small, young or old, predator or prey, you are welcome to the ball. The ball will last all weekend, so everyone can attend and enjoy other mammals company.

Mayor Lionheart got this idea after a couple of months thinking of a way to rebuild the predators and preys' relationships in the city, because even if the night howlers case was solved and all citizens realized that all predators that went savage, were under the effects of the drug, the city still had wounds, unpatched wounds, it was still hurt and ravaged, many preys died due to the wounds that the savage predators caused them, many predators lost their jobs, or were attacked in one or other way, they were even murdered for being predators, for showing their fangs or their claws. The anger and the hate were spreading, even without night howlers.

The city was falling apart and something had to be done, so Mayor Lionheart came with this and announced the ball in every media possible, T.V., internet, smartphones, radio, posters, there were advertisements about the ball everywhere, with the date and place (the very center of the city), and the city government will pay for everything, you just have to go.

-Do you really think this will work Mayor Linheart? -A Cheetah reported asked him on an interview.

\- I don't know. I really hope so. -The mayor answered hopefully but with some doubt on his tone. -This city is beautiful, but since the night howlers incident it has lost its glow, we just can't live with fear from each other, that's not a way to live… Sigh… Preys are afraid of predators to attack them and try to eat them and their families; predators are afraid of preys to try and kill them and their families. We can't live this way, we just can't. -

-Is this some political move to increase your popularity for next year's election? -

-Hehe… It might be seen that way, but to tell you the truth, I don't care about the election anymore, I just want to help this magnificent city, and like our favorite bunny police officer says, make it a better place for everyone. -Mayor Lionheart answered with a faint smile.

-How do you expect that preys and predators get along on this ball without fighting? -

-Aahh haha… here's the catch. -He started cockily. -Even if it's a ball, it's a costume and masks ball. -

-Wh… What? What do you mean? -the reporter asked him incuriously.

-Yeah! Everyone has to be disguised and masked, there won't be preys or predators, there will be just mammals dancing, eating, drinking, enjoying other mammals company. You might end falling in love with your natural prey or predator. -Mayor Lionheart stopped a little and continued taking a serious stance. -There's only one request, before you get in the ball, leave the fear and the hate behind, please. You won't need it in there. -

After that interview, many mammals started to believe in the city again and they started to get their outfits and masks ready, some were homemade and many others were bought, but the fact is that Zootopia was recovering its glow.

-Are you going to the ball Judy? -Clawhauser asked her during lunch.

-Of course, I'm going! -She answered excitedly. -Are you going too? -

-I wouldn't miss it for all the doughnuts in the city. -They chit chatted about it for a while, until Nick arrived with his tray.

-Hey guys! What's up? -he asked them while taking a seat.

-We're talking about the ball! -Clawhauser answered.

-Oh! You mean the big "Zootopia is the best city ever" ball shit that Lionheart invented a few weeks ago? Where everyone is invited without paying? -Nick asked sarcastically.

-Well Nick, you can call it that if you want, but I think it's a great idea. -Judy defended the ball. -After all that has happened since the night howlers, we deserve to recover the confidence in each other, and this ball is a big chance for that. -

\- Ha! This is just a political move from Lionheart just to be re-elected next year. That's all. -

-He said he didn't care for… -Judy tried to say but Nick interrupted her.

-And did you really believe him? -Nick asked her.

-He seemed sincere and… -

-Judy, this is just a trap to cover everything that it's wrong with this city. It's just a façade. -

-So, I guess you're not going uh? -

-Nah! It's not a place for me, besides, I'm not the dancer type. -

-So… that means you can't dance. -Clawhauser said mischievously and Nick got nervous.

-N… No! It means that I don't like to dance… That's all. -He blushed.

-Haha! Yeah! Sure. Anyway, what will be your disguise Judy? -Clawhauser asked her.

-Na ah! It's a surprise Hihi! You'll see. -She smiled and turned to Nick. -Nick, you should go, even if you don't dance you could meet someone interesting. -

-I don't think so Judy. I'm interesting enough myself. -He said cockily.

-Dumb fox. -Judy said disappointed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, the ball's weekend arrived and everywhere around the city you could find disguised mammals going and coming. They were getting along, living together, some mammals were easy to spot, it's not that easy to hide a giraffe's neck or an elephant's trunk, but they tried to follow the rules and didn't ask or worried about who they were talking to, or dancing. There were no predators or preys, just mammals.

Among all the Gazelles, the manbats, the spiderhams, the powerpuff fillies, the Power Ponies, and many other heroes and celebrities, we can find our favorite bunny dressed as… Ladybug?

She was enjoying the party, and really didn't care for who she was talking too, she didn't know if it was a predator or a prey; she was loving almost everything at the party, but for some reason she didn't feel like dancing with anyone, not like many mammals about her size didn't invite her, but she just didn't want to dance with anyone. She was sipping at her punch looking around, watching other mammals dancing when.

-Would you like to dance? -She turned around to find a Chat Noir offering his paw to her. -My lady. - He smiled at her, looking straight at her eyes. For some reason, his green eyes made her smile and she accepted his paw and they went to the dance floor. If Judy was enjoying it before, now she was loving it now, this guy is an amazing dancer.

A slow song started and they got closer to each other, looking straight at each other eyes, warm smiles on their lips. There was something strange about this, Judy felt really good and safe with him, but why? She can't see his face under the mask, just his eyes, she can feel his warm touch and his smell, it was familiar, but due to the black leather clothes smell, she couldn't identify it properly.

-Why do I feel that we have met before? -She asked him smiling.

-Perhaps we have met before, my lady. -he answered smiling. The music stopped. -Would you like something to drink? -he asked her.

-Yes, please. I'm a little thirsty. -She answered him and they went to a table for some punch, he served glasses for both of them and they started to chit chat.

-So, who are you? -she asked him and he looked at him mischievously.

-You know the rules, my lady. -

-Oh, come on! It's not like we will meet again, and even if we do, we won't recognize each other. -

-You're right about it, but this is a masks ball, and it's not polite to ask someone masked, who is he, my dear lady. -

-Of course, hihi. Silly me. It's just that I'm so comfortable, so content and so happy with you, just like when I'm with my… -Judy fell silence for a second and looked at him from top to bottom.

-Your boyfriend? Perhaps? -He asked her and she blushed.

-No, no, no, no. -Judy answered embarrassed. -I don't have a boyfriend right now. -

-Then who are you talking about? -

-My partner, I'm talking about my job partner. -Judy blushed even more. -When I'm with him I feel completely safe, no matter what, I feel safe, and comfortable, even more than at home. And that's just strange. -

-How's so? -

-Hihi! He's my natural predator. -

-Really? -He asked incuriously.

-Yes! He's my best friend, he has helped me a lot since I came to this city, he was by my side when there was no one else. He supports me every single time I need it. -Judy had tears on her eyes.

-Mmm… It seems he cares a lot for you. Ae you sure he's not your boyfriend? -

-No, we're just job partners and best friends, that's all. -

-Well, maybe you haven't see it, but for what you just told me, he behaves with you more like a boyfriend that just a job partner. Maybe he's in love with you and you don't see it. -

-Do you think so? -she asked him not believing him.

-Just think about it my lady. -he told her smiling.

Judy thought about it. All the times Nick was there for her, as a job partner and as a friend, the night howlers case was just the beginning, he was there for her all the time she needed him, when she was upset, angry or homesick and called him, he always answered, and talked to her until she felt better, it didn't matter if it took to late hours in the night and they had work the next day, he always listened to her, and he barely asked her for anything in return, maybe a cup of coffee from time to time, or the lunch. He even watched her favorite T.V. shows with her, including…

-Wait a minute! -She looked at him at the eyes. -Nick? -

-I'm sorry my lady, but I'm Chat Noir. I have no idea who's Nick. -He smiled widely at her, showing his fangs, indicating that he was a predator. Judy threw herself at him.

-Sly fox. I'm really sorry I didn't realize it before Nick, I'm really sorry, please forgive me, pretty please. -Judy begged him, she was crying from happiness.

-My lady, please, please don't cry. It's ok my lady, everything is ok carrots. -he caressed her.

-No, it's not ok Nick, I just realized how much you care about me, and I haven't done anything for you, I'm really sorry Nick. -She snuggled at his chest.

-Don't worry about the past Judy, let's just care about the present and the future my lady. -he kissed her on the forehead. -Would you like to have a date with me? A real date. -

-Yes, of course I'll go out with you Nick. -She then kissed him on the lips. -But hey, when did you learn to dance? -

-Haha! Remember that I was a con-artist Judy, I can fool anyone. -he hugged her.

-Sly fox! MY sly fox! -She kissed him again.

-Yes, my lady, I'm your sly fox. -

-And I'm your dumb bunny. -They kissed again. Many mammals were looking at them and recording with their phones.

-I wish this happened in the original show. -Someone said.


End file.
